Since the advent of desktop publishing in the mid-1980s, it has become increasingly easy to use commonly-available software to create and print letters, cards, documents, and other printed matter. Moreover, at the present time, a computer user may have scores or even hundreds of high-quality fonts installed on his or her computer, with thousands of additional free and commercial fonts available via the Internet. As a result, many people have become accustomed to receiving printed materials that are not hand-written. Indeed, hand-written notes and cards may signal to a recipient a sense of importance and particular care because the sender personally took the effort to hand-craft the message.
There are numerous fonts that are intended to mimic generic handwriting to a certain extent. There are even services that will create a font to mimic a particular person's handwriting. However, existing personalized-handwriting fonts may appear mechanical and/or unnatural because individual glyphs may always be printed with identical geometry, whereas in an actual hand-written document, each individual character may have its own subtly unique geometry. Moreover, existing personalized-handwriting fonts and personalized-handwriting-font-creation services may have difficulty isolating individual glyph within a sample of cursive handwriting or other handwriting in which adjacent letters may be connected to one another.